Breeman, Kevin
Background Kevin Breeman's starfleet career has been as strange as the man himself. Education Kevin was educated as a software engineer at a small liberal arts college in Ontario, Canada. However for the first few months after his graduation he was something of a drifter, uncertain of what he wanted to do with himself. Finally he enlisted in Starfleet academy. His parents expressed great concern about this, fearing that he did this in order always to have someone to tell him what to do with himself rather than taking initiative with his life. Interesting things that Happened in Starfleet Academy Kevin found it entertaining to find weaknesses in the school security systems. His activities only came to light after he had been promoted to the rank of lieutennant and made the chief engineer of a rather critical installation. Thus is was not exactly convenient to get rid of him. Recent Mission History Kevin's career in recent years has been a rocky one. Several difficult missions involving the loss of close crew members left him psychologically damaged. Starfleet saw fit to recall him to Earth for a year for evaluation, therapy and, if this was not successful, a smooth transition to civillian life. After a while he was reactivated and sent back to active duty. During leave after his first mission Kevin and his friend Renee Millar decided to visit local star clusters. During this trip he was pulled into a dimensional rift, where he landed on an ice planet in a mirror universe. It was from here that he was rescued by the crew of the USS Odyssey. Soon after their return to this universe Kevin was placed on active duty as that vessel's chief science officer. Further Background AI Research Kevin has been actively involved in research into artificial intelligence. He has worked with two entities called "Smileys" over the years. The two softball-sized spherical beings exhibit enthusiastic and child-like personalities that make them useful on missions involving children. The entities are composed of nanites that act analogously to cells in a human body. Kevin has also been involved in the research of the Fengjian family into phobia-treating robots. The spider Henk has appeared quite commonly to startle him when he is least expecting it and contribute to the couple's research. Present Assignment * 239303.14: Assigned to USS Odyssey as a Science Officer. Rank: Lieutemant * 239306.01: Promoted to the rank of Lieutenant Commander, and Chief Science Officer. * 239406.04: Promoted to the rank of Commander Non-Player Characters Below is a list of Breeman's NPCs (Non-player characters). I make no distinction between MSNPC and NPC characters as in my experience an MSNPC winds up being a reused NPC in some future mission when the need presents itself. 8 and B Nanite-based life forms that take the shape of 1960s smiley faces. Sarah Novak Crewman and engineer who is occasionally given interesting R&D assignments by Kevin Breeman. Eric Da'Pan Science officer, rank of ensign. Da'Pan is an astrophysicist by training. Mission Achievements * A Disappearing Act (239303.30 - 239305.17) * The Seolairs (239429.01 - 239405.14)